1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal network system on a local area network and a method of communication in an internal network system on a local area network, and particularly to an internal network system on a local area network and a method of communication in an internal network system on a local area network that can not need any additional software to help a host to search for slaves located on the local area network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in a small internal network environment (e.g. an office or home), only a host has a display to show information corresponding to other devices on the small internal network environment. That is to say, the other devices do not have display thereof. Therefore, a user needs to utilize the host to control the other devices, and utilizes the display of the host to show the information corresponding to other devices.
In the prior art, the user first needs to install additional software in the host except original software built in an operating system of the host. Thus, the host can utilize the additional software to find the other devices on the small internal network environment. That is to say, the host can utilize the additional software to build communication between the host and the other devices. After the host builds the communication between the host and the other devices, the user can control and monitor the other devices to execute predetermined operations through the host. However, because the user needs to install the additional software in the host, the prior art is not convenient and friendly for the user.